Blurry
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: Luka has an upsetting dream that ruins his day..


  
She ran  
  
All could see was her running, alond side him, the walls crumbling.  
  
"Abby!"   
  
She kept running  
  
"Abby!! Let me help you!!" Luka called  
  
She turned around once to face him, her eyes glazed with pure unadultered fear  
  
"Let me help you!!" his voice was raw,but he called again  
  
Abby let out a loud scream,"Why can't I see you??"  
**************************************************  
Everything's so blurry  
and everyone's so fake  
and everybody's so empty  
and everything is so messed up  
pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you   
I stumble then I crawl  
***************************************************  
Luka shot up in the bed, sweat beaded on his forehead.The sheets were cold and damp. He looked over at Abby, her sleeping peaceful face cast in shadows. Luka touched her very lightly,moving a piece of hair away from her eyes,before he lay back down,wrapping his arms around her waist.Making sure she would stay there.  
***************************************************  
"Did you have trouble sleeping??" Abby ruffled her hair with a towel.  
  
He reached around her for the toothbrush,"Why??"  
  
"You moved around alot" Abby answered,"You were restless"  
  
she moved out of the way, as he bent down to spit in the sink."You're happy,right??"  
  
Abby nodded,"What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"I just want to know" Luka answered  
  
She raised an eyebrow,"Quit hogging the mirror" Abby smiled  
  
"Right.." he walked slowly out of the bathroom  
  
"Luka??" Abby followed him,"Are you okay??"  
******************************************************  
You could be my someone  
you could be my sea  
you know that i'll protect you  
from all of the obscene  
I wonder what your doing  
imagine where you are  
there's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far  
*******************************************************  
"She's not really complaining of anything but fever" Jing Mei answered,"Umm..but she has no fever"  
  
Luka nodded,listening quietly  
  
"Her mother said she took tyenol before she came here,which is why I couldn't get a reading" she raised an eyebrow,"Are you alright??"  
  
He sighed,"I'm fine.Order a blood culture"  
  
"Hey Luka" Abby called,"Can you give me a hand??"  
  
Jing Mei nodded,"I got it"  
  
He took another deep breath,ignoring Carter's glare as he walked in Abby's direction.Luka stopped,"What did I do to you,Carter"  
  
John jumped,"What??"  
  
"What did I do to you, that you glare whenever you see me??" Luka crossed his arms across his chest  
  
"Luka!" Abby called  
  
Jing Mei stuck her head out of the curtain,watching nervously  
  
"I don't know what you mean"Carter answered  
  
Luka shook his head, continuing on towards Abby's voice.  
*********************************************************  
"What was that about??" she asked  
  
Luka sighed loudly,"Nothing" he smiled sadly,"What can I help you with??"  
  
"What's wrong with you??" Abby leaned against the exam room door  
  
He closed his eyes,"I'm fine"  
  
"And a horrible liar.Tell me Luka"   
  
Her voice echoed in his ears. He opened his eyes slowly,"I had this dream"  
  
The scowl dissolved on her face."About??" Abby asked quietly,"You don't have to tell me..but"  
  
He held up his hand,"You were running"  
  
She nodded  
  
"The walls were crumbling around you..and I wanted to save you"  
  
Abby took a deep breath,fighting back the tears  
  
"but you kept running.And you turned around once" Luka wore pain in his eyes.His voice started to shake,"You screamed,and said you couldn't see me"  
***********************************************  
Everyone is changing  
there's noone left that's real  
to make up your ending  
and let me know just how you feel  
cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
You could be my someone  
you could be my sea  
you know that i will save you  
from all of the unclean  
I wonder what your doing  
I wonder where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far  
***************************************************  
  
Abby held his face in her hands,"Why do you make me cry??"  
  
Luka darted his eyes away from hers.  
  
"look at me,Luka"  
  
He looked at her, his eyes delicate and scared  
  
"I can see you Luka" Abby brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes,"I can see you looking at me Luka"  
  
Luka looked away again  
  
"And I'm happy" she kissed his forehead.Abby tilted his head up,  
and kissed him gently,"I like that you can make me cry"  
  
He looked at her,his eyes now filled with confusion.  
  
"Just as long as you don't break my heart" 


End file.
